


Тысяча умирающих закатов

by arisu_aiko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фанфик в четырех частях, с подобранными к ним песнями. Я всегда хотела написать свою легенду об Артуре. Этот фанфик можно назвать ленивой попыткой сделать это.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тысяча умирающих закатов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Thousand Dying Sunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/207170) by moonlightBuffy. 
  * A translation of [A Thousand Dying Sunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/207173) by moonlightBuffy. 



> Спасибо Takie-tyan и Капитан Колесников за вычитку и поддержку!  
> Бородатый 2012 год и команда Мерлина в какой-то игре на diary.ru

**1\. Тысяча умирающих закатов.**

**01.**  
Listen or [download Birdy People Help The People for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/5005461MBWB) on [Prostopleer](http://pleer.com/)  
 _Люди помогают людям, и, если вы тоскуете по дому, дайте мне руку, и я буду держать ее / люди помогают людям / и ничто не ослабит Вас._

Монотонность королевской жизни была чем-то, что очень досаждало самому молодому ребенку клана Пендрагон. Даже будучи всего лишь восьмилетним мальчишкой, с дикими, неопрятными светлыми локонами, Артур требовал приключений. В своих книжках, на которых он и научился читать, мальчик часто встречал истории о пиратах и бродягах-царях, которые всегда брали то, что хотели. Будучи принцем, Артур едва ли мог представить разнузданные нравы и бесконечные океаны, о которых говорили. Как будущая надежда на продолжение рода, его безопасность была главным приоритетом, а это означало, что молодой принц никогда не покидал дворцовых стен, для того чтобы увидеть что-либо захватывающее. Он был заперт в замке, его держали далеко от любых потенциально больных и учили, как быть храбрым и царственным (элегантным). Артур ненавидел все это. С куда большим удовольствием он бы поиграл, но в замке не было никого, кто мог бы составить ему компанию. 

Пока в один прекрасный день охранники не пришли в замок с ребенком, осиротевшим и одиноким, но полным энтузиазма. С волосами, столь же темными как ночь, и глазами, голубыми, как океан. Он часто слышал о дикарях, пересекающих границу, и эта девочка воплощала в себе все, что он нафантазировал. Стражники сказали, что она была дочерью дворянина низкого происхождения, жившей в женском монастыре, пока там не случился пожар, и она оказалась единственной выжившей.

После такой захватывающей истории Артур немедленно ухватился за возможность помочь этому вампиру с севера. Тем не менее, девочка была возмущена своим новым жильем, так как она была дикая, как приливная волна, и требовала свежего океанского воздуха. Замок был ее клеткой, и насколько она поняла, Артур был частью того режима, который держал ее в плену. Девочке не нравился вид принца, о чем и поспешила ему сообщить... 

\- Я не разговариваю с трýсами. – Просто сказала она. 

С этого дня, Артур поставил себе цель - доказать ей, что на самом деле он был маскирующимся пиратом и что он такой же пленник, как она. 

 

 **02.**  
Listen or [download Hazy for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/4510022fYIA) on [Prostopleer](http://pleer.com/)  
_Что если я упаду и разобьюсь? Будешь ли ты знать, как собрать меня/ что если я уйду и потеряю себя? Будешь ли ты знать, как найти меня?_

\- Шестьдесят восемь, шестьдесят девять… семьдесят! Готова или нет, я иду!

 

Прошло время, и храбрый маленький мальчик вырос в находчивого молодого человека. С развитым чувством охотника, он с минуту созерцал ограниченную местность на поляне, которая была его и Морганы любимым местом. Это было единственное место, где им разрешали уединиться, где они знали каждую палку и камень, поэтому их игры обычно заканчивались быстро. Как и его единственный компаньон с восьмилетнего возраста, пятнадцатилетний принц мог легко ощутить ее присутствие и предсказать любое ее настроение.

Хищные желания нахлынули на него, когда он попытался представить себя на ее месте. Моргана любила расширить границы, показать свой интеллект и навыки, и прятаться в самых сложных уголках их поляны. Пытаться понять ум Морганы, было все равно, что пытаться бороться с зыбучими песками. Наконец, он услышал хруст ветки и, взволнованный, побежал к своей цели, не глядя, нырнул в кустарник, толкая Моргану на землю.

-Ой! – Воскликнула Моргана, тепло смеясь. 

На мгновение запыхавшийся, Артур прижался своим телом к Моргане, неловко улыбнувшись, когда их взгляды пересеклись. Там, внутри Морганы, в ее взгляде всегда было что-то ведьмовское. Не прилагая никаких усилий, она, казалось, всегда получала то, что хотела. Когда Артур был моложе, он завидовал, что Моргане все так легко достается и старался изо всех сил ей соответствовать. 

Он знал, что некоторые люди, говорят, что в ней течет ведьмовская кровь. Другие говорили, что он была бастардом Утера. Самые нелепые слухи, которые он слышал о своем детском напарнике – что, будучи уже в столь юном возрасте, Моргана сделала свой бизнес, поглощая души людей. Популярные сплетни и суеверия приписывали ко всему, что случалось странного с леди Морганой. К счастью, Артур никогда не слушал их ложь. Он знал лучше. 

\- Попалась, - он улыбнулся. 

\- Кажется, так оно и есть, - согласилась Моргана, ее глаза таинственно блестящие, радостно сверкнули. – Когда я встретила тебя, ты едва-едва мог противостоять голубям из замка. А теперь ты превратился во льва. 

Если он был львом, задался вопросом Артур, кем же была она? Но с другой стороны, это был риторический вопрос, не так ли? 

**03.**  
Listen or [download the killers somebody told me for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/4425604rUTW) on [Prostopleer](http://pleer.com/)  
_Кто-то говорил мне/ что у тебя есть парень  
Который выглядит как девчонка/ то, что я имел в феврале прошлого года / это не конфиденциальное, у меня есть потенциал_

Моргана была самым упорным и раздражающим существом на планете. Она была тем, чем была. Когда они были молодыми, они придумали игру: появляться на банкетах грязными и полными злых шуток. Таковы были правила. В этом году ничего не предвещало перемен, и Артур прибыл, думая, что это будет еще один год шуток и саркастических насмешек. Но никак не этот спектакль… 

Он с раздражением уставился на своего союзника детства, чье появление уже через несколько минут стало сенсацией, тогда как обычно это было абсолютно непримечательным происшествием. Даже если это вызывало у него физическую боль, стоило признать, что Моргана была открытием. Одетая в тончайшие шелка, привезенные из Франции, красный, как вино, цвет которых подчеркнул ее достоинства, так что теперь она казалась неземным созданием. На его глазах Моргана превратилась из сорванца, который мог нанести даже самые подлые удары…в…эту… шутку. 

Он сам не замечал, как кипятился, пока отец не сказал ему, что лучше бы Артур поднял себе настроение. Так или иначе, впервые принц чувствовал полную опустошенность и безнадежность. Всего в нескольких футах от него стояла Моргана, выглядящая как картина совершенства и чувственности с легким изяществом. То, во что она была одета, можно было описать как платье. Это было платье. Платье, созданное для самой Афродиты. Не было никак сомнений, что Моргана стала откровением и сейчас она проводила большую часть ужина, флиртуя с иностранными послами, а, не смеясь над ними за одним столом с Артуром. По некоторым причинам это стало очень грустным открытием. 

**04.**  
Listen or [download Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/4999959BYVY) on [Prostopleer](http://pleer.com/)  
_Могу ли я поверить в магию твоих взглядов? Будешь ли ты все еще любить меня завтра? Сегодня вечером с невысказанными словами, / Ты говоришь, что я - единственный / Но мое сердце будет разбито / Когда ночь встретит утреннее солнце?_

\- Ох, Артур, ты сущий кошмар! – Синие глаза Морганы метали гром и молнию. Она не могла поверить в то, что слышит. Если честно, Артур всегда был придурком, но он никогда не был таким неразумным. 

Пару месяцев спустя, ее самый близкий друг вдруг решил, что она не достойна его времени. Артур, который никогда за свою жизнь не придавал охоте столько значения, сейчас проводил все свободное время, охотясь со своими рыцарями, он даже отказался, чтобы она сопровождала его. Она ужасно по нему скучала, но признается она в этом только под угрозой смерти. В данный момент она ни капли по нему не скучала, в данный момент она хотела задушить его. Тот факт, что после этого ее, возможно, отправят на костер, был всего лишь формальностью. 

\- Ты женщина, - последнее слово Артур выделил голосом, - ты не должна участвовать в охоте.  
Уровень лицемерия, которое демонстрировал Артур, был поразителен. С обращением в его новую религию - охоту – его мозг будто уменьшился в размерах.  
\- Повтори, кто? - Она очень хорошо знала, что это было негласное правило в Камелоте, но человек, которого она знала, никогда бы не нарушил неписанные правила. Ведь в детстве они были закадычными друзьями.  
\- Ты будешь…. – Лицо Артура исказилось, когда он попытался скрыть свое колебание, - отвлекать! 

\- Это самая смехотворная вещь, которую я когда-либо слышала в своей жизни, Артур Пендрагон! Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я ехала с тобой, хорошо, просто скажи мне. Только прекрати вести себя как чертов ребенок и скажи мне, что такого я сделала? 

\- Что? - Впервые в их бесконечной борьбе, выражение Артура сменилось на подлинное изумление. Его лицо смягчилось, и на мгновение, Моргана увидела друга детства под слоем уязвленного самолюбия.

\- Я должна сделать что-нибудь, потому что последнюю пару недель ты относился ко мне так, будто у меня чума. – У нее уже не было сил, чтобы еще больше рассердится. Она и так была уже достаточно зла и расстроена всем этим, поэтому, все, что теперь осталось, это выложить всю, даже самую горькую, правду на свет божий. 

\- Это… просто… абсурд! – Реакция Артура ее озадачила. Будущий король Камелота слегка усмехнулся и его взгляд остановился на ее ухе. Артур чувствовал себя некомфортно. Всякий раз, когда его ругал Утер, он будто смотрел мимо него, как будто это могло заставить столь неприятную критику пройти мимо. Теперь он делал то же самое с Морганой. Когда она придвинулась ближе, он отшатнулся, как будто она была сделана из огня. Любая попытка зрительного контакта пресекалась на корню. 

Мозг Морганы быстро работал. Что происходит? Она никогда не видела Артура таким. Не с ней. Вспоминая последнюю пару недель, она пыталась представить, что могло, возможно, вызвать его дискомфорт. С напряжением от предстоящей коронации с титулами и землями, можно было бы сказать, что он нервничает от этих вещей. Она предположила, что большинство его сомнительных характеристик произошли от этого давления, но видя, что его желание избежать ее имеет куда более глубокие корни, чем предполагалось, девушка задумалась.

Может он услышал бесплодные сплетни о том, что она бастард Утера? Нет, он знал это в течение многих лет, однажды он побил мальчишку, который кричал ее имя на площади. Значит, это определенно не то. Артуру было известно многое, но прежде он всегда был лоялен. Злился ли он за тот раз, когда она выиграла у него в карты? Нет, его мелочность никогда долго не длилась. 

\- Артур, пожалуйста, - наконец сказала она, - скажи мне. Ты мой единственный друг. Я не могу выносить, когда ты так меня ненавидишь. 

Его лицо вытянулось от удивления, и его взгляд слегка затуманился. Его стали охранять меньше, чем прежде, и Артур предполагал, что Моргана тому способствовала.  
\- Я никогда не смогу ненавидеть тебя. – Так честно и тихо сказал он, что Моргана поняла – она верит ему. Когда она, наконец, смогла сопоставить слова эмоциям, которые кипели в ней в течение столь долго времени, она была поражена. Эмоции, с которыми она решила давно смириться, вернулись, и когда она попыталась найти правильные слова, они снова были потеряны. 

\- Что же это такое? – Девушка подошла ближе, нежно проведя рукой по его щеке. Она посмотрела в его глаза, в его добрые, честные глаза, на которые, она знала это, всегда можно положиться. Он вздрогнул, когда ее бледная рука коснулась его кожи, когда она рисовала маленькие круги на его щеке пальцем. Это был знакомый жест. Один из тех, которые она делала много раз. Но, когда они стояли там, Моргана не могла помочь, потому, что они стояли, будто на краю пропасти, и видели их предстоящую гибель, которая разворачивалась перед ними. 

Любая дружба, вроде той, что была у них, будет носить лишь временный характер, поняла она сейчас. Будет ли это груз его обязательств, ранг или время, позже она оставит его в ином качестве. Они жили в неспокойное время, и только теперь они поняли неизбежность их гибели.

Когда слеза скатилась по ее щеке, защита Артура наконец-то рухнула. Его строгий внешний вид был полностью потерян, и лицо человека, стоящего перед ней, было очень похоже на то, каким оно было в детстве. Открытый и честный, Артур отделил себя от своих предчувствий и дал ей его самый драгоценный дар - его доверие.  
\- Мне очень жаль, Моргана, - повторял он, нежно шепча это снова и снова, как будто это был секрет, доступный только им двоим. По какой-то причине они сейчас плакали, но он понимал, что это вполне естественно.

\- Я не хочу потерять тебя, - призналась Моргана, улыбаясь тому, как нелепо они оба выглядят сейчас. Но, так или иначе, это было просто отлично, хотя очень смешно.

\- Я всегда буду с тобой. 

Значение его ответа заставило Моргану замереть. Она снова посмотрела в его глаза, глядя в них будто в первый раз, и все вопросы, которые у нее когда-то были, сейчас обрели очевидный ответ. В этот самый миг она осознала, что наполнена им. Ее сердце, ее душа… все это он давно взял в свою собственность. Его имя будто вдруг воплотилось на всю ее анатомию и это показалось ей самым очевидным фактом, как если бы это была единственная здравая вещь в их сумасшедшем мире.

Их глаза встретились, и волчий голод взял верх над ними обоими. Когда их губы наконец-то встретились, груз любви, что они разделяют, казалось, задушит их обоих. Но это, пожалуй, самый замечательный способ умереть. 

**05.**  
Listen or [download Greg Laswell Lie To Me for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/5422493PbYB) on [Prostopleer](http://pleer.com/)  
_Продолжай идти и лгать мне/ Я поверю во все, что ты скажешь сегодня ночью/ Напиши «Я люблю тебя», пока я сплю/ И скрой это в течение времени, чтобы найти_

Темнота, пустота, ад. Оцепенение и опустошение. Эмоции одновременно циркулировали в нем, также ошеломляя его сердце. Моргана… его … они были связанным …. Даже рассмотрение правды делало больно его сердцу. Правда, боль причинял не столько сам факт, сколько его последствия. Он должен был находить ее отвратительной, но он… факт того, что он не мог этого сделать заставил его чувствовать себя больным. Любовь, которую он испытывал, осталась неизменной, хотя сердце и рассудок говорили совершенно разные вещи. Она отметила его душу. Все, что когда-либо имело значение, все, что он когда-либо делал .… Она всегда была его первой. Его первый друг, его первая любовь … Его первая утрата.

Перспектива, что теперь он никогда не увидит Моргану снова, а тем более не сможет поговорить с ней, пробудила в нем такие муки, что Артур не мог понять, как он все еще остался жив. В то время как она убежала в ужасе и унижении, он был оставлен, не в силах идти дальше с оболочкой, бывшей когда-то его сердцем. Он чувствовал себя разбитым и больным. 

\- Артур… - Он не сразу осознал, что его дверь открыта и что она стоит прямо перед ним. Его судья, его присяжный и палач. Его самая великая любовь и его самый великий враг. Стоящая напротив него, обладающая неземной властью над ним, которой она обладала всегда. Его сердце забилось сильнее от безграничного счастья и ужаса при виде ее. Это подтвердит их разделение, и она исчезнет.

Должно быть, он плачет, потому что Моргана вскоре оказывается рядом с ним, успокаивая его рыдания. Ее руки обвились вокруг него, как уютная попона, и одновременно сковывающая цепь, оставляя навсегда его сердце заложником. Он хотел бы ненавидеть ее, испытывать к ней отвращение… Но все, что он мог, это любить её.  
Его губы нашли ее, целуя их так, словно без них он мог задохнуться. Это было его единственное право, несколько часов назад, но теперь он навсегда лишен и этого. Его руки нашли ее шею и начали нежно гладить столь знакомое тело. Моргана прервала поцелуй, но не отодвинулась. Он столь иррационально надеялся, что они никогда не разомкнут эти объятия. 

\- Я должна идти, - нежно прошептала она. 

Артур покачал головой. Нет, нет, нет… Он будет игнорировать все, бросит все, чтобы сохранить ее рядом с собой. Они просто должны остаться здесь, как компаньоны, и жить так, как они обречены жить – как брат и сестра. 

Посмотрев на него в последний раз, Моргана поцеловала его руку и оставила Артура наедине с его страданиями.

**2\. Отпусти свои страхи.**

**01.**  
Listen or [download Laura Marling Devil's Spoke for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/5422491BCyo) on [Prostopleer](http://pleer.com/)  
 _And then life it's self can not aspire to have someone be so admired / I threw creation to my king have the silence broken by a whispered wind._

Шли дни, дни превращались в месяцы. В конце концов, тоска – его тайный спутник, начала отступать, и Артур начал заполнять свою жизнь другими вопросами. Его отец умер и он принял царскую ответственность за все то, к чему его готовили. На похоронах Артур надеялся увидеть Моргану, но она не пришла. Не то чтобы он мог обвинить ее, ведь это Утер был человеком, который непреднамеренно разрушил их жизни. 

Иногда он получал вести о ее благополучии, но их становилось все меньше и меньше. Возможно, это было к лучшему, потому что каждое такое сообщение было как упражнение в самоистязание. На публике он бы радовался, слушая новости о своей сестре Моргане, поскольку тайна о ее происхождении не была больше тайной, в то время как наедине с собой, он будет оплакивать потерю и тайно ненавидеть ее за каждое достижение. Артур застрял, обреченный проживать каждый день в тюрьме своего прошлого, в то время как она отсутствовала в мире, делая добро. В глубине души, Артур всегда задавался вопросом, что сделалось бы с его здравомыслием, если бы появились новости о скором замужестве Морганы. Но они так и не появлялись.

Много вещей произошло, и успехи Артура, как короля, широко отмечались по всему Камелоту. Он даже преуспел в том, с чем не мог справиться его отец – мир. Дикари по ту сторону границы, оказались вовсе не дикарями, а мирными язычниками, относящиеся с большим уважением к природе и земле. Они обладали знаниями, совершенно отличающимися от тех, что были известны Артуру, и он нашел это интригующим. Его главный советник, Мерлин, спускался к ним, чтобы убедиться, что он правит королевством, учитывая интересы обеих сторон. Было очень странно думать, что после стольких лет конфликта, единственное, что он должен был сделать – признать их землю, Авалон, и обеспечить их свободу. Хотя их освобождение было не совсем в его полномочиях, Артур все равно был счастлив признать что-то уже очевидное для каждого существа. Как он ненавидел охоту, так он ненавидел войну еще больше.

Именно поэтому, с тех пор как прошел год, когда он в последний раз видел лицо Морганы, Артур наконец-то женился. Ее имя было Гвиневра, и он был уверен, что они будут счастливы вместе. Ему нужно было двигаться дальше и перестать любить тень. Она была мила и добра, и настолько быстро, насколько позволяли политические союзы, он сделал ей предложение.

Артур и предположить не мог, что в один прекрасный день его жизнь круто изменится. Мерлин вернулся из своего путешествия по Авалону и привез с собой молодого ученика. По стопам Мерлина решил последовать маленький мальчик, который не выглядел старше, чем на девять лет, чье появление было неожиданным и непонятным. Смотря на него, Артур мог только вспоминать с бесконечной болью, первый день, когда Моргана прибыла в замок - тогда она выглядела точно так же. Это был, безусловно, мальчик авалонского происхождения.  
Едва установив зрительный контакт, как тут же, смутившись такого внимания, мальчик отвел взгляд в сторону. Цепляясь за одежды Мерлина, он, казалось, чувствовал себя некомфортно, но когда он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на короля, в его поведении была заметна определенная уверенность. 

Когда мальчик взглянул на него, Артур не смог отделаться от ужасных чувств. Мальчик, который смотрел на него, был вылитой копией Морганы. Сходство было бы сверхъестественным, если бы не пара зеленых глаз, вместо голубых.  
\- Милорд, это Мордред. – Представил Мерлин.  
Чем дольше Артур смотрел на него, тем больше убеждался в том, что мальчик должен быть смесью ведьмы, посланный, чтобы свести его с ума. И одно он знал наверняка, эта встреча стала началом его гибели.

 **02.**  
Listen or [download Jason Walker Down for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/4629842bwiP) on [Prostopleer](http://pleer.com/)  
_Я не готов отпустить, потому что тогда я никогда не знал бы, / что я могу пропустить, но я пропускаю очень многое…_

Когда двери закрылись за ними, Артур оказался не готовым отвечать на вопросы, которые крутились у него в голове. Пытаясь казаться лучше, но провалившись в попытке контролировать свой темперамент, Артур почувствовал, как в нем, вопреки всякой логике, растут ревность и злость.  
\- Чей это ребенок? – Потребовал ответа Артур, укоризненно глядя на Мерлина. Из всех детей на всей земле... Это не могло быть простым совпадением. По крайней мере, это могло оказаться глупой шуткой.

Мерлин на мгновение замер, обдумывая все варианты, и в этой тишине страхи Артура кричали ему в уши, пытаясь оглушить его. Артур не знал, почему, но даже если бы он столкнулся с войной, драконами и всякими ужасами, он испугался бы куда меньше, чем от встречи с этим ребенком.  
Наконец, лицо его доверенного советника стало серьезным и, он нерешительно ответил:  
\- Леди Морганы. 

Откровение оказалось подобно удару ножа в спину. Хотя он уже знал, что ни один ребенок не может выглядеть как другой человек и не иметь с ним хоть в какой-то родственной связи, осознание того, что он действительно был ее ребенком, было болезненным. Упав на ближайший стул, Артур боролся с иррациональным желанием заплакать. Вместо этого, он закрыл лицо руками и пытался разобраться в своих беспокойных мыслях. Ребенок не пробыл здесь и получасу, а он уже сомневался в собственной вменяемости.  
\- Артур, я знаю… - Начал Мерлин.  
\- Ты не знаешь ничего. – Артур был в ярости. У Морганы был ребенок. И она даже не сказала ему.  
\- Мордред родился вскоре после того, как она приехала в монастырь. Как только монахини обнаружили, что она была беременна, они бросили ее. Она до сих пор живет в Авалоне.  
\- Почему его привели сюда?  
На этот раз Мерлин заколебался.  
\- Она думала, что пришло время Мордреду вырасти. Ему почти двенадцать и она думала…  
\- Двенадцать? – Артур на мгновение потерял самообладание, и его выражение лица представляло собой смесь горя и страха.- Кто его отец? – Он не видел Моргану тринадцать лет, что означает, что либо она обманывала его, либо ...  
Впервые за все время их разговора, Мерлин не выглядел счастливым.  
\- Ты. 

 

 **03.**  
Listen or [download Mumford and Sons After The Storm for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/5252696etOS) on [Prostopleer](http://pleer.com/)  
_Должно пройти время, ты увидишь без слез/ и любовь не сможет разбить твое сердце, но уберет твои страхи/ взойди на свой холм и посмотри, что найдешь там/ с благодатью в сердце_

Смотря на играющего с игрушкой ребенка, Артур не мог представить как этот маленький человек был частью его самого, а он никогда об этом не знал. Конечно, он должен иметь… Даже если это был не тот подарок, который он ожидал бы и обязательно хотел из-за тех проблем, которые он мог создать, Артур был недоволен тем, что Моргана была настолько упорной, что не позволила ему принять решение самостоятельно.  
Осторожно приближаясь к ребенку – Мордреду – Артур почувствовал себя удивительно маленьким. Он хотел познакомится с собственным сыном и, что более важно, он хотел понравится Мордреду. Мерлин не смог ответить на вопрос: знает ли Мордред о его странном отцовстве или нет, но отговорил Артура от какого-либо… странного отношения к мальчику, чтобы не вызывать подозрения. Тут будет достаточно проблем, если кто-нибудь узнает о том, что Мордред ребенок Морганы. Хотя уже много лет прошло с тех пор, как она была в королевстве, слухи о ее злых деяниях все еще держались, как сорняк.  
\- Привет, Мордред, - осторожно сказал Артур, присаживаясь рядом с мальчиком, когда тот продолжил играть, мало обращая внимания на короля. – Я Артур.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Мордред. – Ты король.  
Артур кивнул:  
\- Да, я был хорошим другом твоей матери.  
Мордред перестал, наконец, играть и впервые, за все это время посмотрел на Артура с неподдельным интересом.  
\- Правда? – Его глаза загорелись от любопытства, и Артур не смог сдержать улыбку. Артура не удивило, что Моргана была хорошей матерью.  
Артур кивнул:  
\- Это было давным-давно, но в детстве мы были лучшими друзьями.  
Мордред вытер нос, зацепившись за слова Артура, мальчик неотрывно смотрел в глаза короля.  
\- Почему вы перестали быть друзьями?  
\- Мы не перестали. Я просто очень долгое время не виделся с твоей мамой. – Так или иначе, говорить о Моргане оказалось не так болезненно, как он думал. Скорее всего, разговоры с Мордредом, были подобны просмотру приятных воспоминаний. Мерлин сказал ему никак не выделять мальчика, но Артур просто не мог не любить ребенка. Не потому что он, так или иначе, считал его своей биологической собственностью, но по некоторой неизвестной причине, ребенок тронул его сердце и притупил боль из прошлого.

Ребенок вдруг начал прыгать, возбужденно тыкая пальцем в короля, как будто он боялся, что тот исчезнет.  
\- О! О! - Мордред воскликнул. - Мама сказала мне, что посылает меня сюда, чтобы я смог узнать моего отца. Вы были друзьями, ты знаешь, кто это? Я думал, что это Мерлин, но он, кажется, не очень счастлив, что я здесь. Дома, он всегда приносит мне хорошие подарки. Теперь он просто ругает меня.  
Артур улыбнулся, стараясь изо всех сил не выдать так тщательно охраняемый промах Морганы. Очевидно, у нее были причины, не говорить ничего Мордреду, а значит, и Артуру лучше хранить это втайне. Он может сделать так много.  
\- Я не знаю. Но скажу тебе, что, я могу сказать Мерлину, быть с тобой не таким строгим. В конце концов, ты – всего лишь ребенок.  
Мордред, казалось, был доволен таким ответом и продолжил играть.

 **04.**  
Listen or [download Never Let Me Go for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/5074531CEho) on [Prostopleer](http://pleer.com/)  
_В объятиях океан, так сладко и холодно, и вся эта преданность, которой я вообще никогда не знал / и катастрофы - небеса для освобожденного грешника, и объятий океана /избавь меня._

Спустя месяцы после прибытия Мордреда, то, чего нельзя было допустить, произошло. Ужасно умный ребенок, которого Артур любил как своего собственного, заболел. В замке была вспышка неизвестной болезни, и в течение нескольких часов, она сразила и Мордреда. Сначала, Мерлин подумал, что Мордред сможет быстро выздороветь, однако шли дни, и надежда на быстрое восстановление становилась все более и более маловероятной. В истинную ситуацию состояния мальчика Артур не был посвящен, поскольку Мерлин отказался говорить ему.  
\- Ты не должен казаться чрезмерно заинтересованным в благосостояние этого ребенка,- сказал ему Мерлин, - беспокойся вместо этого о других детях, которые наверняка умрут, если ты ничего не сделаешь. У них нет возможностей, которые есть у Мордреда. Не у всех есть врач при дворе.

Понимая разумный характер этого совета, Артур сделал все, чтобы не заботиться слишком много о здоровье Мордреда, как бы трудно это не было.  
На седьмой день болезни, Артур смотрел в окно своей спальни, когда заметил приближение одинокого жеребца, несущего в страшной спешке фигуру в плаще.  
Хотя это было несколько своеобразно, в этом не было ничего необычного. Было ясно, что приехал посланник из Авалона, доставить новости. Он выразил надежду, что соседнему королевству посчастливилось не быть затронутым этой ужасной болезнью.  
Прошел еще час, и начальник королевской гвардии постучался в его дверь.  
\- Милорд. Это леди Моргана. Она пришла, чтобы увидеть мальчика Мордреда.  
Вскочив со своего кресла, Артур не хотел терять ни минуты. Он по-прежнему сомневался, правильно ли он расслышал стражника, но на всякий случай, если он оказался прав, Артур не хотел останавливаться. Когда он шел по знакомому маршруту к комнате больного Мордреда, вдалеке он услышал знакомые голоса.  
\- Мне жаль, миледи, но вам нельзя…  
\- Клянусь, если ты не уберешься с моего пути, я заставлю тебя проклинать тот день, когда ты родился! - Голос Морганы ничуть не изменился со временем. Воодушевленный звуком ее голоса, Артур поспешил к своей цели по коридорам замка быстрее, чем прежде. В то время, как ноги несли его, мысли сменяли одна другую с такой скоростью, что Артур был уверен, что они вот-вот вырвутся из его головы. Ему показалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем он добрался до двери Мордреда и столкнулся лицом к лицу с обликом, который преследовал его во снах в течение прошедших тринадцати лет.  
Когда она обернулась, и они снова оказались напротив друг друга, Артур забыл, что был рассержен на нее из-за того, что она не сказала ему о Мордреде, и что должен ненавидеть ее. Вместо этого возникло чувство, как будто они и не расставались, и перед ним стояла девушка, которую он всегда любил. Повзрослевшая, более красивая и такая, какой он ее себе и представлял.  
Не понимая, откуда он взял силы оторваться от Морганы, Артур повернулся к охраннику и велел впустить ее. В какой-то момент, когда он переключил свое внимание с нее, Артур испугался, что она исчезнет, как призрак, и он снова останется один. Моргана рванулась к своему сыну – их сыну, - и обняла его со всей любовью, которую только может испытывать мать. Артур, не мог долго оставаться в тени, как потерянная душа.  
\- Мой сыночек, - с любовью прошептала она ему в ухо, игнорируя все предупреждения охраны о том, что не стоит прикасаться к больному.  
Мордред зашевелился и открыл глаза, и, увидев Моргану ярко улыбнулся.  
\- Мама.  
Слезы стекали по щекам Морганы, когда она крепко обняла своего сына. Артур не мог оторвать глаз от семьи, хотя должен был сделать это, но только не тогда, когда отдавал страже приказ уйти. Вместо этого он стоял там, ощущая себя злоумышленником, в то время, как мать лелеяла своего больного сына. Даже когда Мордред заснул, Моргана осталась с ним, шепча слова на языке, который он не мог понять в своем теперешнем шоковом состоянии. Даже если Артуру и следовало бы уйти, он не мог.

**3\. Этот день умирает**

**01.**  
Listen or [download The Civil Wars Poison & Wine for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/5273204mKZB) on [Prostopleer](http://pleer.com/)  
 _Только ты знаешь, что я хочу от тебя/ я знаю все, что ты не хочешь от меня/ твой рот - яд / твой рот - вино / ты думаешь, что твои мечты совпадают с моими / я не люблю тебя, но всегда буду любить_

Как вы начнете беседу, которую начинать совсем не хотите? Вот и Артур не знал. Он все не уходил из комнаты, кружась вокруг больничной кровати Мордреда, подобно стервятнику, ждал так же терпеливо, как голодное животное ждет пищу. Каждый раз, когда его истощенная душа ловила взгляд Морганы, ее тяжелый взгляд пронзал его так, что ему приходилось отворачиваться. Он представлял этот день много раз за прошедшие годы. Особенно в последнее время. В его мечтах, он мчался к ней и говорил все то, что хотел сказать все эти долгие годы. Как он ненавидел и любил ее одинаково. Как сильно он хочет, чтобы она никогда не уезжала. Как он был без нее. И как не был. Артур хотел о многом спросить ее насчет Мордреда, ему требовалось узнать, почему она никогда не говорила ему. Но поскольку произошло слишком много событий, ему не хватало слов и не было подходящего времени.  
Кроме того, что он собирался спросить? По правде говоря, он знал все причины, почему его оставили в незнании. Прежде всего, это произошло потому, что если бы он знал правду, он бы, наверное, не смог справиться с этим. Он был молод и глуп. Новостей о преступлениях его отца было достаточно, чтобы почти сломать его. Добавить новость о ребенке… Артур не был уверен, сможет ли он справиться с этим сейчас. Факт того, что он был королем Камелота усложнил и без того сложную историю. Моргана всегда знала его лучше, чем кто-либо другой, и даже при том, что он ненавидел ее выбор, он понял его. Артур предполагал, что у Морганы, вероятно, были и другие причины не говорить ему. После того как открылась правда об их родстве, ей, вероятно, тоже было тяжело смириться с тем, что она была связана со своим собственным братом.  
Несмотря на все годы, Артур все еще не видел в ней свою сестру. Однако, Моргана была более решительна из них двоих, и для нее это была, конечно, не такая же большая борьба. Насколько бы легче жилось Камелоту, если бы она была королем.  
Переосмысливая свою судьбу, Артур решил оставить в покое мать и сына. Впрочем, большая его потребность, разговор с Морганой, может и подождать. Пока, ему было достаточно простого присутствия волшебницы. Не прошло и пяти минут, прежде чем до него дошли слухи о бастарде Утера – ведьме, возвратившейся в Камелот после стольких лет. О Мордреде тоже были слухи. Некоторые заметили общие черты, в то время как другие были убеждены, что Мордред - злой клон, посланный Авалонианами, чтобы шпионить за королевством.  
Позже вечером, когда Артур собирался ложиться спать, дверь, открылась позади него. Вытирая лицо полотенцем, принц обернулся, и лицо, которое он увидел, не нуждалось ни в каком представлении. Вместо этого он просто сел на один из диванов и пригласил ее сделать то же самое. По крайней мере, его ум уже достаточно привык к ее присутствию, чтобы позволить Артуру выполнить это действие без самопроизвольного возгорания. Рядом с ней все чувства обострялись. Как будто все унылое внезапно получило второе дыхание. Даже эмоции, такие как горе или счастье, удвоились в ее присутствии.  
Моргана несколько неловко села напротив него. Сначала она не смотрела в его сторону, но вскоре ее глаза пробежались по комнате, которую он в настоящее время занимал. Наконец, ее глаза возвратились туда, где они первоначально были, и Артуру было трудно встретить ее пристальный взгляд, он еле вынудил себя сделать это.  
\- Артур …- Начала Моргана, почти шепча. - Я не… Мерлин сказал мне. Ты знаешь о Мордреде.  
Так или иначе, Артур кивнул даже при том, что его внутренности кричали. Это было забавно, выглядеть так спокойно, когда фактически он был в трех секундах от ломки. Действительно ли это было очевидно?

Если она и заметила это, то виду не показала. Но независимо от того, как вместе, он, казалось, не мог заставить себя ответить. На мгновение мягкий свет огня поймал что-то блестящее в ясных глазах Морганы. Ему потребовался всего миг, чтобы понять, что это было. Артур никогда прежде не видел ее слез.  
\- Он - твой сын, - сказала она твердо, но ее голос дрожал, а ее глаза светились печалью. - Я поняла это слишком поздно и … я не могла сказать тебе. Я не могла написать что-то подобное в письме, и я не могла вернуться. Только не сюда.  
\- Теперь ты здесь. - Артуру было жаль, что его голос не звучал так горько.  
Моргана кивнула.  
\- Я слышала, что ты женился.  
Для Морганы, вероятно, это было идеей непринужденной беседы, но упоминание о Гвиневре для Артура просто усложнило дальнейший разговор. Его жизнь всегда делилась на две – Моргана и после. Их встреча оказалась куда страннее, чем он мог предположить. Но ради беседы и из-за того, что он оказался недостаточно храбр, чтобы говорить о вещах, о которых хотел, он подыгрывал Моргане.  
На этот раз Артур намеревался сдержать отчаянное обещание, которое он тайно дал ей много лет назад. Она могла остаться. Ей не нужно было уходить.  
В конце концов, она была его сестрой. Независимо от того, насколько сильную боль это причинило.

 **02.**  
Listen or [download Trading Yesterday Shattered for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/5235692nV8E) on [Prostopleer](http://pleer.com/)  
_Потерять то, что было найдено, мир так пуст/ приостановленный в компромиссе / тишина должна последовать скоро после этого звука / так или иначе будет закат_

Мордред поправился, и скоро все было так, как будто он никогда и не был болен. Единственным признаком того, что что-то произошло, было длительное присутствие Морганы в замке. В течение долгих недель Артур боялся услышать ответ на свою просьбу о том, чтобы она продлила время своего присутствия здесь, и потому держался от Морганы вдали. Когда она была рядом, он чувствовал себя уменьшенным до просто числа, остающегося в тени рядом с ней. Так много времени прошло, поэтому он испытывал затруднения, разговаривая с ней в эти дни. Гвиневра заметила его дискомфорт и задавала вопросы, на которые Артур не мог ответить. Несмотря на то, что Артур чувствовал себя комфортно в присутствии Гвиневры, он не мог сказать ей о том, что было похоронено так глубоко в его сердце. Это было подло по отношению к ней, но опять же, он никогда не был особо благородным человеком.  
В течение месяца Моргана оставалась в замке и во время того периода стало очевидно, что Мордред был ее сыном. Замок гудел, задаваясь вопросом, кем мог быть отец. Слухи распространялись быстро, и в один момент Артур обеспокоился, что они могли бы найти правду. Сплетни успокоились внезапным общественным подтверждением отцовства от одного из его собственных рыцарей. Гвейн, по-видимому, , объявил себя отцом и возобновил отцовские обязанности для ребенка. После этого больше не было вопросов. Он, в конце концов, был в замке в течение многих лет. Вполне возможно, что он был отцом Мордреда.  
Даже несмотря на то, что было смешно ему, тому, кто знал правду, Артур не смог сдержать чувство странной ревности к рыцарю. Когда шарада начнется, он будет наблюдать, как Гвейн говорит по душам с его сестрой. Они играли так хорошо и выглядели столь довольными друг другом как те, кто имеет двух потомков. Артур вспомнил, что несколько лет назад Гвейн был страстно увлечен Морганой. Тогда Артур не понял этого, но после того, как Моргана уехала, Гвейн сказал ему по секрету. Хотя об этом признании говорила большая часть населения мужского пола в Камелоте после ее исчезновения. Это ничего не означало.  
Только когда Гвейн попросил быть освобожденным от своих обязанностей за круглым столом, Артур понял, что у него была причина бояться.  
\- Что?  
\- Сэр, я понимаю, что это звучит удивительно…  
\- Сюрприз должен легко восприниматься, Гвейн. – Артур старался не упрекать его за желание уйти, но он не мог отогнать от себя картину разговора с Морганой и взгляды, которые он посылал ей, когда она не видела. Это было очевидно в течение довольно долгого времени. Игра или нет, но Гвейн был влюблен в его сестру. Чувствуя себя так, как будто это было только его задачей, Артур все равно не мог избавиться от ощущения неподходящего территориального инстинкта собственности, которая никогда не была его, и которая никогда не будет принадлежать кому-либо. Она принадлежала только себе.  
\- Дело в том, сир… я уверен, вы заметили…  
Слова не стали неожиданностью, в конце концов, Артур ждал этого, но слова все еще причиняли боль. Артур изо всех сил пытался держать свое самообладание под контролем.  
\- Леди Моргана, я полагаю? - Его рот выдавил слова, не желающие произносится вслух.  
Гвейн кивнул.  
\- Я хочу освободиться на некоторое время от своих обязанностей, чтобы узнать поближе моего... эмм…. сына.  
Артур не знал, смеяться или плакать.  
\- Но он даже не твой сын! - Слова вылетели прежде, чем он остановил их. Захваченный демонической ревностью, чего раньше он за собой не замечал, Артур хотел оставить Гвейна в суде, а Моргану настолько далеко, насколько это только возможно. Изумленный его словами, Гвейн уставился на своего короля в изумлении.  
\- Как ты…? – Истина озарила его лицо, и выражение лица резко изменилось на шокированное. Его лицо побледнело, и черты лица исказились в отвращении к подобному. Прежде Артур такого не видел. Поскольку Артур вырос, чтобы понять то, что только что понял Гвейн, ужас сковал его. Столь же ревнивый, как он, он никогда не будет преднамеренно саботировать счастья для Морганы. Если кто-либо из них двоих заслужил его, то это была она. Он был готов бросить все ради нее.  
\- Твоя сестра! – Гвейн не знал, что делать и куда идти. Вместо этого он просто стоял, впитывая информацию. – Твоя собственная сестра?  
Как бы парадоксально это не было, Артур был рад, что кто-то узнал правду после всех этих лет. Тем не менее, он мог видеть непонимание, проступающее на лице Гвейна. И он мог видеть как то, что было самым ценным в его жизни, было превращено в нечто грязное, нечто противоестественное. Единственное, что было отвратительным во всем этом деле, это его поведение в последнее время. Особенно сейчас.  
\- Все было не так. Мы не знали, что мы родственники. До того… когда не стало слишком поздно.  
Как бы усердно Гвейн не пытался, он не мог понять. На мгновение он замер молча, думая о значении этого последнего открытия.  
\- Я не скажу ни слова, - пообещал он, - но это не ... это только потому, что я забочусь о Моргане. Что же касается Вас ... Ты не король, как я думал раньше.  
После обмена горькими словами Гвейн покинул зал. Вероятно, чтобы никогда не вернуться. Несколько дней спустя группа из трех человек покинула Камелот. На сей раз, Артур был уверен, что не увидит Моргану или Мордреда снова. Возможно, это было к лучшему, даже если он так не думал.

 **03.**  
Listen or [download The Cranberries Zombie for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/5220817IFel) on [Prostopleer](http://pleer.com/)  
_Another head hangs lowly, child is slowly taken. / and the violence caused such silence, who are we mistaken?_

Камелот был на грани войны. Большая часть земель горела, и ее граждане нашли убежище в пределах, на вид безопасных, стен замка. Единственное, чего они не знали, так это то, что все рушилось внутри самого замка. Интрижка Гвиневры с Ланселотом была раскрыта и, несмотря, что он более или менее их благословлял, Артур должен был что-то сделать. Одни требовали ее смерти, другие говорили, что он должен развестись. Сам же Артур не хотел ни того, ни другого. Гвиневра была его союзницей, и их брак был неудобен для обоих. Мерлин также продолжал давать отчеты о группах воюющих лордов, которые предпринимали попытки захватить трон. Им, вооруженным волшебством и властью мечей, казалось, что очень мало людей стоит на их пути.  
Артур был уже не тем королем, каким он раньше был. Поскольку он прожил уже почти половину своей жизни, Артур уставал все больше и больше. Он никак не мог понять, почему кто-то должен всю жизнь быть королем. Корона на его голове была тюремным сроком и властью, которой он мог только направлять, но не управлять. Он мог лишь подчинить чудовищ, покоившихся в сердцах и умах людей, на какое-то время, но никогда не победить их полностью.  
\- Милорд, - Мерлин появился в дверном проеме, вечный посланник печальных новостей. Артуру не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть разочарование в глазах Мерлина. Он не соответствовал и своим ожиданиям тоже.  
\- Сообщения доносят, что воюющие лорды будут в городе к сумеркам.  
Артур выдавил небольшую улыбку. Он вошел бы в историю как король неудавшегося потенциала. Было такое обещание, и теперь было ясно, что мир никогда не наступит. Всегда находилась какая-то стая голодных волков, желающих захватить власть. Иногда это происходило из-за его собственных ошибок, и их обиды были оправданы. Иногда, однако, не было никаких предпосылок, но уродливая голова жадности поднималась просто из-за своей природы, к большому несчастью для всех.  
\- Что мы должны делать? – Спросил Артур. - Выехать и встретить их? Бороться до последней капли крови? Или мы изящно допустим поражение? Какой еще величественный поступок мы должны совершить? - Его обладание голосом было убито демонами, преследовавшими его много лет. В настоящее время Артур просто хотел, чтобы все это прекратилось. В последнее время было столько войн, что он не был уверен, остался ли кто-нибудь защищать его.  
Мерлин был на удивление спокоен.  
\- Величественным поступком будет, - начал, наконец, Мерлин, - перестать жалеть себя и пойти защищать своих подданных.  
Артур кивнул.  
\- Ты как всегда прав, Мерлин. Но я понял кое-что в последнее время. Что значит для всех этих людей моя жизнь? Для большинства из них я - только изображение, фиктивный святой, кто существует, но никогда не являлся частью их жизни. Новый король на троне ничего бы не изменил в их жизни.  
\- Это имело бы большое значение для них, если бы новым королем оказался кто-то, кто только что прошел весь Камелот, убивая их семьи … сир.  
Артур вздохнул.  
\- Предположим, что ты прав. Таким образом, война – это ответ?  
\- Не совсем, - признался Мерлин, - Если ты хочешь, мы могли бы послать гонца и посмотреть, готовы ли они к переговорам. Честно говоря, я не уверен, что у нас еще есть рабочие силы, после Саксонского бедствия несколько месяцев назад. Многие все еще выздоравливают.  
Король кивнул, соглашаясь, и Мерлин исчез, чтобы выполнить его указания. Было интересно узнать, что хотели эти воюющие принцы. У него никогда не было сильного воинского духа, даже в юности. Перспектива насилия была отвратительна ему, и все же это, казалось, наполняло некоторых мужчин и женщин неестественной силой, которая приводит их к отвратительным вещам.  
Три часа спустя гонец возвратился с лидером группы захватчиков. Поскольку Артур подготовился к встрече с этим человеком, он думал о конфликтах, с которыми он столкнулся за эти годы. С точки зрения стратегии этот был не самым опасным, но он в последнее время потерял желание решать подобные вопросы. Это было гораздо более опасно.  
Его жизнь до некоторой степени была очаровательной, но, сколько он себя помнил, одинаково проклятой и обеспокоенной. Когда он рассмотрел себя в зеркале, примерив корону, он изменился. Он больше не был человеком, он стал чем-то другим. Мысль о том, что он похож на призрачного святого, ввела его в ступор. Он был меньше и еще больше, чем простой человек одновременно. Как король, он не имел права иметь свою историю и боль… Все, что он имел - трудные решения.  
Когда он спустился во внутренний двор, он увидел, как человек, стремящийся узурпировать власть, спускается со своей лошади. Он был высок и молод. Когда он подошел ближе, люди неотрывно смотрели на них, нетерпеливо ожидая того, что должно было произойти.  
\- Вы храбры, раз прибыли сюда один. Я знал намного более влиятельных мужчин и они все настаивали на защите, - начал Артур. При звуках его голоса молодой человек остановился на мгновение, как будто рассматривая что-то. Когда он обернулся, Артур не мог отделаться от чувства, что уже когда-то видел его.  
У человека были длинные темные волосы и бледная кожа, которая была необычна для человека, который провел большинство дней, ездя по всей стране в крестовом походе за власть. Он хорошо обучался и имел глубокие Авалонские черты. То, что он заметил в первую очередь - пара сильных зеленых глаз, которые были знакомы Артуру настолько, насколько только могут быть знакомы глаза каждый день смотрящие на тебя из зеркала.  
\- Мордред… - Артур и представить не мог, что это был тот же самый ребенок, который провел несколько месяцев в замке… Существовал ли он десять лет назад? Должно быть, да. Для Артура, эти десять лет не показались такими уж долгими.  
Единственное различие между их глазами, было в том, что в его собственных была усталость и страх, а глаза Мордреда пылали гневом и властью. Он был далек от того маленького ребенка, который впервые прибыл в Камелот десять лет назад. Артур задался вопросом, как он был воспитан.  
Увидев отца, Мордред холодно улыбнулся.  
\- Король Артур! У нас есть много тем для разговора… - он обнял короля так, как будто они были старыми друзьями, которым король очень рад, но когда его руки обернулись вокруг короля, губы Мордреда нашли ухо Артура. - … отец.

**4\. Мое сердце боится.**

**01.**  
Listen or [download The Punch Brothers Dark Days for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/52851396pDV) on [Prostopleer](http://pleer.com/)  
 _Сестра скрывает нашу любовь от зла, о котором мы оба знаем, он может видеть нас через эти мрачные-мрачные дни / хотя они, кажутся темнее черного, когда я иду_

С самого детства, Моргана мечтала о мире, где ей не надо будет бояться. Когда они были молоды, Артур иногда говорил ей, что завидует ее храбрости, ей казалось, что храбрость так легко нести. Тогда она всегда смеялась над ним и говорила, что это, потому что она не трус, как он и храбрость пришла к ней легко. Но это было не так. Храбрость, которую она имеет, во многом ей навязана. Моргана не могла вспомнить то время, когда у нее был шанс выбирать: быть ей храброй или нет. Единственный выбор, который она могла вспомнить, было выживание или покорность. Этот выбор был не подвигом, а необходимостью. Храбрость в дальнейшем могла присоединяться к действию, но на самом деле, это было не более, чем правом человека. Называя это храбростью, она делала это чем-то исключительным. Словно подчинение цепи, которая хотела связать ее, было чем-то трусливым.  
Моргане потребовались многие годы, чтобы понять это. Совсем недавно она решила сделать, казалось бы, трусливую вещь. Она устала от борьбы. Казалось, что ее жизнь состояла из постоянной череды трудностей, которые ей пришлось преодолеть. Жизнь никогда не была простой. Годы ожесточили ее сердце, возраст - ее лицо и наделил ее одновременно и определенной мудростью, и определенного рода невежеством. Мудрость опасностей жизни. Незнание силы юности.  
Именно поэтому, когда она получила письмо Мордреда, она поняла, что совершила ошибку. Новости были опасны, меняли все, что оставалось неизменным так долго. Это случилось. Когда Моргана получила письмо, она знала, что неправильным было отношение Мордреда к пессимизму Гвейна, что было неправильно лгать все эти годы. То, что, как она думала, было храбрым несколько лет назад, на самом деле оказалось глупостью.  
Ее сын захватил Камелот и посадил в тюрьму своего отца. Теперь он приглашает ее жить при дворе, как мать регента, и утверждает, что вернет ей положение в обществе, которого она лишилась, когда Утер спрятал ее от греха подальше. Ее жизнь в Камелоте была начата в огне и, зная, что она вызвала ярость у людей при дворе короля Артура, Моргана понимала, что ее жизнь закончится так же, как и началась.  
Когда она, наконец, прибыла в Камелот, Мордред обнял ее с любовью.  
\- Мама, - сказал он и поцеловал ее в щеку. Ей было больно, видеть своего сына, которого она так любила, пропитанным цинизмом, ведь она старалась уберечь его сердце от этого. Его глаза, которые обычно сверкали светом и радостью, были темные и злые.  
\- Что ты думаешь? Что ты думаешь о нашей новой империи? Ты не гордишься мной?  
Она коснулась лица своего мальчика, погладила по щеке. Что она? Гордилась ли она? Было трудно понять. Вместо того, чтобы говорить, она поцеловала своего мальчика в лоб, пытаясь скрыть свои сомнения. И вместо того, чтобы сделать то, что она всегда старалась делать; вместо того, чтобы поддержать свое дитя. Она знала жесткий, жестокий мир, который остался для нелюбимых детей и последнее, что она хотела для своего ребенка заканчивается здесь.  
\- Могу ли я увидеть Артура? – Наконец, спросила она.  
Разочарование в глазах ее сына были видны как на ладони. Черты его лица немного потемнели, и с лицом, лишенных всех эмоции, он кивнул. Один из охранников проводил ее до комнаты, где бывший царь отбывал свой плен. В соответствии с королевским обычаем, по которому человек ранга Артура не мог сидеть в темнице, но Моргана подозревала, где было заключено большинство рыцарей. У них была, в конце концов, более очевидная причина воевать с сыном Артура, чем у самого Артура  
Когда двери открылись, ее глаза метнулись к брату. Прошли годы, с тех пор как она видела его, и даже больше с того момента, когда они в последний раз говорили. Секрет Утера порвал их на части. Связь, которую они разделили, стала испорченной, и она, на протяжении многих лет, изо всех сил старалась скрыть это, как будто, если не думать об этом, то все это исчезнет. Не то чтобы она хотела, чтобы Мордреда не было – нет, это было не так – скорее она хотела, чтобы те чувства, которые она испытывала к человеку, сидящему напротив нее, навсегда ушли.  
Любовь на закате жизни была несложной эмоцией, но то, что было сложным, было сломано, оно отказалось выполнить свое обещание. Таким образом, ее чувства к брату были и трагические, и отчаянно прекрасные. Они никогда не имели возможность сами уничтожить свои чувства, вместо этого, все было сделано за них. Самое несчастное животное, в конце концов, то, которое живет с отчаянными, бесполезными надеждами.  
При взгляде на нее, лицо Артура изменилось. Из руин его славы, светилась теплота, которая всегда заставала Моргану врасплох. Артур был намного сильнее, чем она сама. Он мог показать свои чувства, как на ладони, и носить их с гордостью. А она прятала их, отрицала, пока все чувства не ушли. Именно поэтому она никогда не могла лгать Артуру. Он не отпускал ее. Каждый раз, когда они встречались, любовь была там, напоминая ей о своем присутствии. Не следует забывать. Отказ может быть не воспринят.  
Они оба были обречены, во многих отношениях.  
\- Моргана, - Артур удивился и, в какой-то мере, почувствовал облегчение. Он подошел к Моргане и крепко обнял ее, не отпуская некоторое время. Его руки были как одеяла, обертывавшиеся вокруг нее, и напомнили ей о близости, которую они однажды имели. Мысль о том, что сейчас ничего нет, отдавала болью. По его словам, теперь он очень любит ее как сестру. И хотя это было именно то, чего она хотела, потери были огромны.  
Как она когда-то любила его.  
Как отчаянно лгала себе и говорила, что больше его не любит.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - наконец, произнесла Моргана, - я не знала, что это случится.  
Артур, наконец, выпустил ее из объятий, и Моргана осталось с призраками предыдущих воспоминаний, преследующих ее разум. Она могла бы до сих пор ненавидеть Утера за то, что он сделал для них. Как он разрушил то, что они имели. Если бы она знала с самого рождения, она бы получила любящего брата. Если бы неосторожности Утера никогда не было, она могла бы иметь - в другом теле, в другой жизни - преданного любовника. Теперь у нее нет ни того, ни другого.  
\- Это не твоя вина, - настаивал Артур, когда они уселись поговорить о том, о чем не говорили в течение многих лет. - Я знал, в конце концов, мне пришлось бы заплатить за мои грехи.  
Моргана не могла ответить, говорил ли он о Мордреде или о чем-то другом. В целом, у нее были огромные проблемы с понятием греха. Он не служил ни для какой другой цели, кроме вины, а от чувства вины вы никогда не сможете духовно вырасти.  
\- Мордред не грех, - сказала она твердо. - Он мой сын.  
Артур кивнул.  
\- Я и не говорил о нем. Только о моих собственных недостатках, как короля. Я мог бы быть мудрее, показать больше сострадания.  
Политика – это не сострадание отдельным людям, это уважение, и это уважение никогда не должно осуществляться иначе как безусловно и систематически для всех. Люди могут прожить на одной лишь благотворительности власти очень долго. Авалонианцы сильно пострадали в Камелоте, и в то время как все постепенно налаживалось, у них все оставалось по-прежнему.  
Тогда как тишина окружила их, пара сидела в окружении тихих мыслей друг о друге. Было так много всего, что они хотели сказать, но так мало того, о чем они могли говорить. Они сидели так долгое время.  
\- Помнишь, когда мы были детьми, - сказал, наконец, Артур, улыбаясь в отчаянии. - Когда я был обещанным принцем Камелота? Ах, как могущественный человек может пасть.  
\- И я была ведьмой, бастардом Утера, которому было суждено уничтожить царство? –Противопоставила Моргана. - Ну, я полагаю, в этом отношении они были правы.  
\- Нет, не были, - мягко ответил Артур. Его голос был наполнен верой и решимостью, окрашенными годами, которые не будут забыты. Его рука нашла ее и по некоторым причинам, Моргана позволила ему держать себя за руку. Боясь встретиться с ним глазами, она все же увидела его взгляд, пылающий любовью, после всего случившегося, все это время. Она предполагала, что любить воспоминания легко. Сейчас они почти не знали друг друга. Тем не менее, они знали друг друга лучше, чем кто-либо.  
\- Раньше я так тебя любил, - признался Артур, каждое его слово было наполнено болью, ставшей серой из-за подступивших к глазам слез.  
\- Я тоже любила тебя. - Как верно и просто это оказалось. Как я люблю тебя до сих пор. Теперь это был гораздо более сложный разговор. Любит ли она его так, как когда-то? Он никогда не будет ей просто братом, но неужели та драгоценная любовь, которую они разделили, ушла навсегда?  
**02**.  
Listen or [download Hayley Westenra Amazing Grace for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/5439363lRHr) on [Prostopleer](http://pleer.com/)  
_Как сладкий звук, который спас такого негодяя, как я / я однажды потерял, но теперь нашел, был слеп, но теперь я вижу._

В конце концов, битва началась, и война была проиграна. Артур вернул себе престол, но Моргана потеряла сына. Никто больше не оплакивали его смерть, кроме двоих, у которых были причины. Артур устроил княжеские похороны, на которые никто не пришел.  
Глядя на тот камень, который был возведен в честь Мордреда много лет назад, Артур мог бы сказать по ее лицу, что для Морганы потеря ощущалась заново. Он взял ее за руку, и два родителя смотрели на могилу своего ребенка. Они оба были стары, и лишь в последнее время они смогли примириться с прошлым. Сейчас они могли быть рядом друг с другом без горечи прошлого, преследующего их на каждом шагу. Артур пришел к соглашению любить ее все больше и научился видеть то, что было, а не то, что могло бы быть. По его словам, она была женщиной равной ему, и он нашел золотую середину, на которой любовь, которую он испытывал к ней, была источником силы, а не калечила его до глубины души. Она сделала его лучше, и в свою очередь, он даст ей то, за что она всегда любила его больше всего.  
Ее свободу.  
**Конец.**


End file.
